ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2007 - (06/05/2007) Version Update Complete!
Iorite? iorite = diorite? She 12:36, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :could iorite = iolite Flameass 12:45, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::From the JP notes it seems to be Diorite. --Aurikasura 13:29, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::German and French notes also indicate Diorite, although I'm hesitant to edit the update details since the content is technically owned by Square Enix, and should probably be reproduced verbatim, even with typos. -- 16:30, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Server Transfers? There's only one thing I didn't see in the notes or on the POL website which I remember EVERYONE celebrating: That's right, server transfers. We didn't get shafted on them, did we? Since it was supposed to be part and parcel of this update, after all. 14:24, 5 June 2007 (CDT) They never said it would be part of this update. Let's see here... "Now, starting in early summer (June or July), players will be able to move full accounts (up to 16 characters) to the World server of their choice for 3000 yen". I think thats as much information as we have. I dont remember them saying that it would be a part of this update. --Thalandor46 14:40, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Guarding Since this update, I have had a RADICAL increase in guading skillups. Just a few days ago, (guarding 105, fighting lesser colibri) The few times I did guard, I never got skillups. Today, I'm getting a skillup on almost every time I guard. They have either increased the skillup rate, or I am getting EXTREMELY lucky. (4, count em 4 0.5s in less than an hour, and several smaller skillups as well after that) Tahngarthor 00:28, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :@ 75 that wouldn't necessarily surprise me if you had any +guard equipment on you. Lesser colibri would cap out around 200-215 on skill ups, if you had enough +Guard equip you'd be in a decent skill up range. I haven't noticed an increase in skill up's while unlocking Destroyer's on the same mob with +35 Guard skill @ 139 base skill, so maybe you just got a lucky run. Apelila 04:41, 12 June 2007 (CDT) /ma adjustment you can no longer cast magic on a selected target by typing only /ma "Spell Name", you must also specify the target (i.e. , , name of player, etc). i just noticed this because i get an error when i target myself and just type /ma Warp. ; ; --vm0d 09:13, 6 June 2007 (CDT) What on EARTH would possess them to make such a change is beyond me. Any explaination on why this is being done would be very much appreciated. I'm honestly feeling like players are getting purposefully shafted by this section of the update. I can see no practical reason why SE would do this. --Feauce 02:41, 10 June 2007 (EDT) Teleporting to Whitegate Can someone please tell me where to find these Salaheem's Sentinels that will teleport you to Whitegate? They are the same NPCs that offered the quests relating to Aht Urghan just before the expansion was released. The one in Bastok is standing by the big fountain in Port Bastok. Tahngarthor 12:52, 6 June 2007 (CDT) In addition, the Windurst is located in Windurst Woods, standing on the western edge of the Bomingo Round. 20:43, 6 June 2007 (CDT) see the following quests: Lure of the Wildcat (Bastok), Lure of the Wildcat (San d'Oria), and Lure of the Wildcat (Windurst). --vm0d 19:58, 8 June 2007 (CDT) I completed all 4 Lure of the Wildcat quest, and went to Aht Urhgan and turned in all 4 inviation cards and am still unable to warp to Whitegate. Do you go see the same sentinels to warp? :You must be a registered mercenary. See Aht Urhgan Mission 2: Immortal Sentries. -- 16:25, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Thank you! Thats what I needed... So to anyone wanting to use Salaheem's Seninels to warp back to Whitegate you will need to complete all 4 Lure of the Wildcat quest and complet Aht Urhgan Mission 1: Immortal Sentries. New Quests? Is there a list of quests added in this patch anywhere? --Aurikasura 13:29, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :I'd like to know as well. --Pook 15:06, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::All I know of is Ode to the Serpents (sequel to Saga of the Skyserpent) and its sub-quests: When the Bow Breaks (Najelith) & Fist of the People (Zazarg). --Joped 21:34, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Gil and commas A little thing that wasn't mentioned in the offical news. In the new update the readout of the earned or mugged gil (i.e. when a gil-dropping monster, like an Orc died) there's a comma now IF the amount is above 1000... i.e. before the Update it was "Player obtains 2509 gil." now with the comma it's "Player obtains 2,509 gil." --Haitani 15:10, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Modification in the update details If you re-read the update details, they fixed a typo. It originally said The monster which drops the item "iorite" has been changed. Now if you check it again, it says The monster which drops the item "Diorite" has been changed. Now their official version says it. http://www.playonline.com/pcd/update/ff11us/20070606TsVPr1/detail.html Yay! I e-mailed them about it :o -- 07:52, 8 June 2007 (CDT) "An error message will now appear when players attempt to use magic or abilities via text commands without specifying a target using , etc." I'd like to add that will no longer work on a mob that's unclaimed by you.--Joon 17:12, 10 June 2007 (CDT) I'm not sure I understand. never worked in alliances when the mob was red to one of the parties in the alliance but purple to you, if that's what you mean. Or.. just thought of something else. Do you mean you claimed a mob, then disengaged and let it go back to white (unclaimed), but could still be used to target it? On a semi-related note, after a really long break I was a little perturbed to discover this change. Any idea why they decided to implement it instead of leaving it as it was? --Golddess 02:57, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Dvergr - Vampyr There is nothing in the .dats for Hazhalm simply called "dvergr" or "vampyr." So those links should be changed to categories or they just shouldn't link anywhere until they're actually discovered. --Joped 19:33, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Battle-Related *Level 8 Besieged has been released. Accordingly, the maximum value for enemy forces has increased to 200. *The following monsters have been introduced: *:Dvergr - Vampyr ** It says where they appear and in what wing. According to the image they appear one of a kind. There is enough information in my opinion to merit an article with . -- 19:38, 21 June 2007 (CDT) I don't think you understood what I said (I should've worded it better). There is not a single monster called either "dvergr" or "vampyr" (from the .dat lists of Hazhalm that I have read). Those are their family names (there's also mobs named Vampyr Bats/Dog/Wolf), but nothing is simply called "dvergr" or vampyr. Therefore an article for such is useless (unless it's a redirect). There are 2 bosses for Wing III which I think will be of those families (one is called "Vampyr Jarl"), there's also stuff like 12 "Berserkrs" and "Margygrs", 6 "Ormrs" and "Hafgygrs", and 12 NMs (6 of each?) that I have no clue what family they will be of/where their names originate from/which wing (though probably Valgrind) they will be a part of, so they definately don't seem like one-of-a-kind monsters. Simply put, until we actually have groups that can even explore Wing III and more, there should be no links to "Dvergr" or "Vampyr", because nothing in the .dats is called that (if someone can prove that there is, then those linkies can stay). --Joped 13:49, 22 June 2007 (CDT) For now, they don't link anywhere. Hopefully we discover something soon. -- 08:20, 27 June 2007 (CDT)